Angel
by LstBeautflGrl
Summary: When someone from Greg's past comes back to him, will someone be able to comfort him? Probable GrS bc they are so darn cute.
1. Short Handed

AN: No, I don't own them.  Yes, I wish I owned Greg.  Yes, I was kidding.  Yes, it's short, but that's because I have a short attention span.  More to come, promise.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sara, probable suicide just came in.  I need you to take it.  Bring Greg with you."  Grissom walked into the break room, then turned to walk out again, carrying his coat over one arm.

 "Greg?  Why?" Sara asked, following him.

 "Cath had to take Lindsey to the ER, she's got a nasty ear infection, and this is Nick's week off.  Warrick and I already have a double murder on the Strip.  Besides, you had a good teacher, so therefore he will have one." Grissom smiled briefly at her, handing her a slip of paper, before walking outside to meet Warrick.

Sara sighed, looking at the address.  It was an apartment complex not too far from the headquarters.  She stopped back in the break room to pick up her jacket, then walked down to the labs.

 "Greggo, good news." She smiled, walking in.

 "You finally realized I'm the man of your dreams?" Greg smirked, looking into a microscope.

 "So close.  You're coming with me to a scene tonight.  We're short handed and Gris asked me to take you along for a ride."

Greg blinked a few times.  "Seriously?  Alright!" He started dancing on his lab stool, almost tipping it over.

 "Easy there.  I don't want you to get hurt until after I use you." Sara smiled at his excitement.  "Ready?"

 "As I'll ever be!" Greg walked to the lockers, exchanging his lab coat for a slightly warmer one.

As they walked to the car, Sara went over some basics with Greg, filling him in.  "Looks like a suicide, younger girl, no evidence of a break in or foul play so far.  When we get there, I want you to start dusting for prints, looking for fibers, anything out of the ordinary.  I'll take the body.  Okay?"

Greg nodded, looking a bit pale.  

 "You okay, Greg?"

 "Yeah.  I mean, this is only my second scene.  And it's a smaller one than the last.  I'm sure I'll be fine though." Greg smiled widely, making Sara laugh.


	2. Who is she?

AN:  Nope, still don't own them.  Darn it.

Sara pulled the Tahoe into a parking spot outside the apartment complex.  She and Greg hopped out, heading to the yellow tape and flashing lights of the crime scene.

Brass walked towards them, lifting the yellow tape, allowing Sara and Greg to slip under it.  "Well, this is a surprise.  They finally let you out of the lab?"

Greg grinned.  "Yeah, they finally realized the immense talent they were wasting running samples."

"We'll see about that," Brass lead them up to the apartment, past the uniform at the door.  "Body's in the back bedroom, female probably in her mid to late 20's.  Looks like she slit her wrists, there was a knife on the floor next to her, and some pill bottles, so she might have tried to OD first."

"Thanks Brass," Sara said, looking around the darkened living room.  "Greg, why don't you go back and start checking for prints and such, I'm going to take a quick look out here."

"Sounds good."  Greg grabbed his kit, heading down the hallway.

Sara started by the front door, just checking things out, trying to get a feel for this young woman whose life was so bad she had to end it.  She saw some framed photos on top of a TV stand and moved to inspect them closer.  The young woman in many of them, whom Sara assumed was now in the back bedroom, was very attractive.  Long, pale blond hair, cute figure.  

Sara noticed something in one of the pictures; the woman was posing with someone who looked eerily familiar…

"Greg!" Sara called, dropping the photograph, hearing the class smash and she ran down the hallway.

Greg stood in the doorway, tears coursing down his face.  "Greg, are you okay?  Did you know her?" Sara asked, concerned, trying to turn him away from the scene in front of him.

The woman Sara had correctly assumed was her victim was lying on the only piece of furniture in the room, a bed.  The entire room was white, the walls, the carpet, the linens.  It was like stepping into a shrine.  The young woman was lying on the white bed, dressed in a long white nightgown, her pale hair fanned out behind her.  The bright red of the blood made such a drastic contrast, running off the bed and onto the white carpet.

Brass, who had heard Sara yell, came down the hallway at this point, gun drawn.  He placed in back in the holster seeing that both Sara and Greg were safe.  Together he and Sara escorted Greg out of the apartment, where he half sat, and half collapsed, onto the stairs, tears still pouring from his eyes.  Sara sat next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Who was she Greg?"  Sara asked gently.

"My…she was my…Angel." Greg choked out before resting his head in Sara's lap, sobbing.


	3. Berkley

AN:  Mmmmm.  Angsty.  No, I still don't own them.  And don't forget to watch the season premier tonight!  Yay!

Twenty minutes later Greg and Sara were sitting in the Tahoe, looking at the apartment building.  Sara had called in some favors and some day shifters came into to process for her.  Sara sipped her coffee, Mattie, on of the day shifters, had brought some over after Sara had explained what happened.

"Do you want to tell me who she was?" Sara asked, looking sideways at Greg through the steam.  Greg stared into his cup, his damp eyelashes sticking together.

"Her name is…was.  Her name was Angela.  We met my sophomore year at Berkley.  She was a freshman Journalism major.  She was taking Into to Chemistry, and needed some help.  I was the only available tutor at the time.  We got along really great; she would help me with essays.  I waited outside for her after her chem. final with a flower.  We went on our first date that night."  Greg paused, sipping his coffee, blinking back tears at the memories.

"We dated all the way to my graduation.  I was really in love with her, she was my first love.  It was just so.  Perfect.  We had a lot in common, but we had enough differences to keep things interesting.  I'd already gotten this job by graduation, and she still had a year to finish.  We went out to dinner the night of graduation together.  We had talked about marriage, I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but.  I wasn't ready to make that commitment yet, especially with me moving to Vegas, her staying at Berkley.  I didn't know if I could deal with her being so far away, knowing that there were all these other guys waiting to help dry her tears."  Greg paused, smirking.  "So that night at dinner, I told her we should take a break, let her finish school, then maybe see about her moving out here after, to be together.  Looking back, I think she thought I was going to propose that night."  Greg stopped, looking out the window at the now brightly lit apartment where Angela's body lay.

"What happened after that?"  Sara asked, becoming engrossed in Greg's story.

"She started crying, saying how she would give up everything to come with me, how she wanted to quit school, and then pick it back up once we got settled in Vegas.  But I couldn't let her.  I told her that I loved her more than anything, that I always would, but that I need this time to readjust, get used to life after college, the real world."  Greg paused, taking another sip of coffee.  "I kept in touch with her, calling, writing.  Then I heard through the grapevine that she was sleeping with someone else.  I was devastated.  I really thought that as long as we could make it through that year, everything would work out.  I started screening my calls, not returning her messages, letters.  I cut her out of my life.  Eventually, I stopped hearing from her.  Then last week, she called me at my apartment.  Told me she had come to Vegas, wanted to see me.  I told her I was busy, I didn't have time.  I just didn't want to see her again; I didn't want to risk getting hurt again."  Greg slammed his open hand into the dashboard in front of him.  "Dammit, why couldn't I have just said yes, agreed to meet her for coffee or something?  Then maybe.  Maybe this wouldn't have happened."  Greg grew silent again, tears falling from his eyes.  "This is all my fault, Sara.  I killed her."


End file.
